


Kaner and Sid are drinking buddies?

by BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse



Series: Prompt Fills - Drabbles [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Accidently Married, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Infidelity, Las Vegas, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, jelousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We came to Vegas to drink and drown in our sorrows. So you know what? Let's do that. I don't want anymore of this stupid vodka. I want some weirdass drink served to me by a hot barista in fishnets. Get up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaner and Sid are drinking buddies?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt I mad a while ago. Prompt: Somehow Sid and Kaner bond of their mutual unrequited love for their best friends and end up spending the summer in Las Vegas together. One night they get wasted and well, they wake up married. (Up to whoever takes it if they actually had sex or something.)
> 
> Someone took pictures of them at the (elvis? lol) chapel and it's everywhere. Now they have to deal with that, their best friends won't talking to them, and for some reason every Russian they run into threatens them. Pat wants another drink and Sid wishes he was smart enough to not want one as well.

He's not gonna lie and say it doesn't hurt. It hurts, like, alot. To have Tazer so close, yet out of reach.

 

Pat glanced at Sid as the Penguins' captain stared at the bottle in his hands.

 

"What did you say this was again?" Crosby asked, not even looking up.

 

"Some type of vodka, I think," he replied, looking away.

 

Silence stretched between them as Sid raised the bottle to his lips and took a swig. Pat saw him shutter slightly.

 

"It's not suppose to be like this," Crosb stated. "Aren't we suppose to get like, happy endings?"

 

Pat waited a moment before he replied. "The fuck if I know."

 

Crosby lifted the bottle to take another drink when he suddenly paused. He turned his head so he was facing Patrick. "Have you ever told him? Told Toews how you feel?"

 

Pat shrugged amd said, "You ever tell Malkin?"

 

Crosby stared at him. One of those slightly judgemental looks that Tazer use to give him. Patrick lifted his own bottle of alcohol and took a large gulp.

 

He grimaced. Definately some type of vodka.

 

Crosby continued to stare at him before he nodded slowly and went back to judging his bottle. "Geno said.... he said that he wants to propose to Oksana."

 

Pat froze. He resisted the urge to pull Crosby into a hug. "He does?"

 

"Yeah," Crosby whispered. "He bought the ring and everything. He says he's going to do it sometime soon."

 

Pat stayed silent, listening to Crosby breathe in and out before he decided he'd have enough. "You know fucking what? Screw this shit."

 

Crosby gave him a startled look. "Wh-"

 

"We came to Vegas to drink and drown in our sorrows. So you know what? Let's do that. I don't want anymore of this stupid vodka. I want some weirdass drink served to me by a hot barista in fishnets. Get up."

 

Crosby stood slowly from the bed he'd called earlier that day. "Pat?"

 

Patrick paused. Crosby had never called him by his first name before. "Yeah?"

 

Crosby let a watery smile grace his features before saying, "Thanks."

 

Patrick grinned. "No problem, Sid. Now let's go get our fucking party on."

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested in taking this idea and going with it, tell me and go at it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Waking Up And I Don't Even Know My Last Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/646079) by [BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse)




End file.
